


【授权翻译】Red rope and red wax

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M, Submission, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者(Author)：Lilly_White原作地址 (The original link)：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780851/chapters/20128840译者(Translator)：budaicat*This work is a translated work ( with the permission from the author)AGSZC 五人行故事背景：cc时期没有劣化那些坏事发生，五个人愉快地一起玩游戏的故事。（车）游戏规则：一个人当“游戏板”， 另外四人是玩家。玩家用投骰子和拥有的手牌来决定可以对“游戏板”做的事，然后根据“板”的反应程度决定能获得多少张时间卡，时间卡用于在之后的游戏里延长自己回合的时间。最终让“板”释放的玩家成为赢家。第一篇： 杰内做板 （ALL G)第二篇： 萨菲做板 （ ALL S）
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. 杰内篇

他们开始清理桌子。安吉尔和克劳德缓慢地把桌子上的物品都收拾到一边，像是不敢相信杰内西斯真的认输了。虽然根据规则，输的人要担任“板”的角色，而杰内西斯确实输了（“公正公平的”）。安吉尔是上一轮的“板“， 杰内西斯在从安吉尔身上得到身体或声音反应拿到的分数最少。但是，公平来说，为了鼓励克劳德走出安全区，安吉尔特意在克劳德的回合作出了更大的反应，来奖励少年的每次尝试。所以这不能说是完全的”公正公平“。杰内西斯也一直摆出恼怒而不情愿的表情，想证明他早就摸清了安吉尔的主意。

扎克斯正在准备摆在沙发上的玩具，萨菲罗斯则放起音乐，给每个人倒上一杯金黄的意大利苦杏仁酒。杰内西斯在桌子的中央躺下，穿着一条黑色的牛仔裤和紧身t恤。这些都是旧衣服，他们制作了一些新的游戏卡，包括允许玩家接触“板”的衣服，他们都期待这这次的新卡能有什么效果。

杰内西斯闭上双眼，聆听着屋子里的音乐声。其他人都在沙发上坐了下来，克劳德给每个人发了卡，安吉尔的大腿贴着萨菲罗斯的，扎克斯也转过身来，所有玩具都准备妥当了。

“我希望你有认真的清洗这些道具。“ 杰内西斯瞪着扎克斯，准备玩具一般是杰内西斯的工作，毕竟几乎所有的玩具都是他的。

扎克斯笑了。

“不，我完全没有清洗它们，因为我一点也不知道基本的卫生要求。“ 他嘲讽着，“别担心。”

“狐狸尾巴最好有仔细洗。“

”非常认真洗了，而且加了很多粉，我发誓。“

”你放很多粉？“

”他只是这么说而已，“萨菲罗斯说，压低的语调暗示着他希望这场吵嘴能够停下来。”好了，我们之前试过按年纪最大的和年纪最小的顺序，所以……这次按什么顺序开始？“

”按最奇怪的？“ 安吉尔说，萨菲罗斯抬起头，扎克斯和克劳德都在意有所指地看着他。

”你先来。“ 扎克斯露出一个灿烂的笑容，萨菲罗斯叹了口气。

”好吧。“

他投出了骰子，骰子滚过桌面，在杰内西斯的脚边停了下来。

是数字5. 

萨菲罗斯把骰子拿开，顺便看了看杰内西斯的袜子。那是红皮革粉丝俱乐部的袜子，有着一个被滑稽地撑开的标志。杰内西斯大概在换上可撕破的衣服时没有注意到他穿的袜子。萨菲罗斯笑了，他还不至于残忍到要毁了这些袜子。

”五。“ 他宣布，”奇数，双手，我选择你的脚。“

萨菲罗斯特意地将手指滑入袜子和左脚踝的边缘，指甲轻轻挠过踝骨，然后将袜子缓缓地脱了下来，指尖顺带挠了挠脚心，杰内西斯咬着唇，努力不去扭动。

”这不公平。“ 他说。

萨菲罗斯笑着，用同样磨人的技巧脱下了另一边袜子。

”简短的口头回应，我拿到了一分。“

” Fuck you 。”

“两分。“

杰内西斯更恼火了，但这次他保持了沉默。

”别让他轻易得逞了。“ 安吉尔对他说，杰内西斯再次闭上了双眼。 安吉尔滚动了骰子，数字5。出于一些古怪的原因，他总是能投出很高的数字。他们已经搜查了安吉尔身上，确定没有带任何提高运气的魔石，安吉尔没有作弊，骰子就是偏爱他。

“又是5，“ 他说，“ 双手，那么……”

他从头到脚地审视着杰内西斯，杰内西斯的胸口现在在快速地起伏了。仅仅是想象安吉尔用他的双手，即使是远距离性爱，也足够让所有人呼吸急促了。克劳德期待地看着正在思考的安吉尔。

“上衣。“安吉尔最后决定，然后站起来凑近桌面，身体的热度辐射到了杰内西斯的胸口。他伸手抓住t恤的领口，然后用力一扯――布料从中间开始裂开，仿佛是安吉尔剥开了杰内西斯的第二层皮肤一般。杰内西斯露出个紧张的笑容，屋子里的冷空气侵袭着他裸露的胸口和腹部。安吉尔细心地让撕裂的布料环绕在他的身体周围 ，没有把它们抽走，这样杰内西斯就无法享受到被他的双手触摸的满足感。

”微笑算是一个反应吗？“ 安吉尔问道，萨菲罗斯摇了摇头。

”哦拜托！“ 扎克斯抗议着。

”他保持不动了。“ 萨菲罗斯说，”如果他的背有弓起来，那就算一分。“

”那这算分吗？“ 安吉尔指着在杰内西斯的胯部的布料下形成的隆起。

”好吧。“ 萨菲罗斯面无表情地同意了，克劳德和扎克斯笑出了声，” 好吧，算是一分。“

他们在打分表上做好记录。安吉尔把骰子给了克劳德。少年投出的是数字2， 所以他从卡堆里抽了一张卡出来。

剪刀。 当然了他会得到剪刀。

他低头看着杰内西斯，嘴角害羞地勾起，用双手捏着他的卡组。

”你是不是拿到了剪刀？“扎克斯戳戳他，” 嘿，我会帮你的，牛仔裤很难剪——“

”退下，菲尔，“ 杰内西斯低吼着，”我不相信你拿着任何尖锐物品的时候。“

”我应该拿到剪刀的！毕竟上次你对我做出那种事！“ 扎克斯冲他喊着。

”让克劳德进行他的回合，“ 萨菲罗斯打断了他们的争吵，” 你会有你自己的回合。“

”我们应该有合作卡。“ 扎克斯不满地嘟哝着，杰内西斯笑了。

“然后你就能拿到一张‘扎克斯的阴茎’卡。“ 他说。

萨菲罗斯轻笑了一下，其他人都惊讶地转头看他。

”来吧，克劳德。“ 安吉尔说。

金发青年走近杰内西斯的腿，从道具堆里拿出了剪刀，他紧张地微笑着，然后从一边腿开始剪起。剪刀金属的边缘滑过杰内西斯的皮肤，让小腿和膝盖慢慢露出，然后渐渐滑到大腿。他们都看到杰内西斯的皮肤上逐渐浮现的鸡皮疙瘩，克劳德继续向上剪，小心地不去剪坏他穿的底裤。他移动到了另一边腿，一路细心地剪开牛仔裤，让布料从杰内西斯的腿上和胯部移开。克劳德小心地把他身下的牛仔裤碎片也抽了出来，但杰内西斯还是没有一点反应，没有发出任何声音，只有身上因为冷空气而浮起的疙瘩和竖起的细微的寒毛，以及红色底裤下的鼓起。

“到你了，扎克斯。“ 萨菲罗斯说。克劳德退回到他的位置，带着失望的表情，安吉尔坐过去安慰地捏了捏他的膝盖

“不要感到沮丧，“ 他说，克劳德感激地冲他笑了下，“ 你知道他在一般情况下抵抗力有多弱。”

“我就躺在这里，你知道的。“ 杰内西斯说，“ 而且那是肮脏的谎言，我能够抵抗你们所有人，萨菲罗斯之前只是耍了点花招。”

“他当然能做到。“ 扎克斯大声说，像是接受了这个挑战。他投出了数字4， 然后拿起来了“水桶卡”。

“哦， 我要用水桶！“

“女神啊，“ 杰内西斯喃喃着，“ 为什么我们还留着那张卡？”

“这次是温水。“ 安吉尔说。杰内西斯看起来并没有安心多少（可能是想到了这对之后的鞭打会造成的影响，他脸上的表情混杂着紧张和情欲）。

扎克斯从水桶里拿出浸了水的海绵块。不准直接把整桶水泼上去，只能用小块的物体沾水是游戏的规则。他在杰内西斯胯部的上方挤压着海绵，让细小的水流缓缓流进布料，慢慢浸湿。杰内西斯向后仰着头，下颚绷紧，被热水打湿的内裤包裹着他的阴茎和囊袋。他的嘴微张着，发出点颤动的呼气，随后立刻咬住下唇，不肯发出任何声音。

“这有一分了，这绝对得有一分。“ 扎克斯说。

“Fuck you.” 杰内西斯骂着，但他压低的声音里透露着欲望。

扎克斯开心地看向萨菲罗斯。

”至少三分，拜托嘛。“ 他说着，萨菲罗斯妥协了下。

“你能得到两分。“ 他说，然后这次投出了偶数。 他抽出一张卡片，然后冲克劳德笑了下，他拿到了第二幅剪刀。

“不要动，杰内西斯。“ 

杰内西斯睁开眼，想知道他是什么意思，映入双眼的是萨菲罗斯跨坐在他双腿，一手拿着剪刀，脸上邪恶的微笑和长长的银发让他看上去像是地狱出来的梦魇。

“该死的。“ 杰内西斯小声说着，放弃地盯着天花板。

剪刀划入他的内裤下，抵着他的胯骨，让他稍微适应了下冰冷的触感。萨菲罗斯顺着边缘剪着，并不急于把那块剪掉。然后他转动剪刀，滑过杰内西斯的下腹，来到另一侧臀瓣，杰内西斯紧紧地咬着牙忍耐。萨菲罗斯把剪刀移开，一只手按着他的大腿，以防他突然乱动，然后继续把剪刀贴近他的大腿内侧，来到了会阴部。杰内西斯在那块敏感的皮肤被冰冷的金属划过时发出了声轻微的呻吟。底裤终于被完全剪开，萨菲罗斯拿走破碎而湿漉漉的布料，指尖轻轻扫过他开始勃起的阴茎。最后，没有任何警告的，萨菲罗斯把他臀部下压着的底裤的碎布飞快地抽了出来，他惊叫出声，身体在极度紧张地情况下放大了这突然的刺激。

“我能拿到两分。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，坐回 了原位。

“自大的混蛋。“ 杰内西斯说着，“你最后干的完全是花招。”

“再说下去我能拿到三分。“

扎克斯在一边鼓起了掌，看萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯之间的斗争总是刺激而有趣。

“好了，我的分数最高。“ 萨菲罗斯检查着记分板，立刻收到了抗议声。杰内西斯穿的衣服并不够每个人都好好玩上一回。

萨菲罗斯只是回答：“ 这可不是我的错，是你们每次都拿掉了一整件衣服，安吉尔可以只撕掉一点上衣，而不是完全撕破。”

“我们的规则里没有明确说明！“ 扎克斯抱怨着，萨菲罗斯不在意地笑了下。

“说得好像你总是遵守规则一样。“ 他说，“游戏是需要想象力的，不是吗？”

“你才是总是用尽一切计谋来取胜。“ 扎克斯说着，但并没有太多谴责的意思，他们的注意力都更多地集中在杰内西斯赤裸的，颤抖着的身体上。

萨菲罗斯拿起他的金属吸管，从罐子里粘了点融化的巧克力，然后开始在杰内西斯的身体上标记领地。令人惊讶的，这次他只选择了手腕。

“因为你们今晚一直在抱怨，我会让游戏简单点。“ 他解释着。

“他说‘简单’” 杰内西斯小声嘀咕着，萨菲罗斯对他笑了笑，然后轻轻把划下的巧克力线吹干。

“我们都知道这游戏对我没有任何挑战性。“ 他低声对杰内西斯说。克劳德和扎克斯看着他们的互动，两人都开始感到穿着的牛仔裤紧绷了起来。

“那是你自己以为的。“ 杰内西斯反驳着，萨菲罗斯特意让他的几缕长发扫过了杰内西斯裸露的皮肤，发端掠过杰内西斯的性器，这让半勃起的阴茎抽动了下。

“这很明显是犯规。“ 安吉尔指出，但萨菲罗斯只是把金属吸管递给了他。安吉尔拿了过来，来到杰内西斯的腿部，选择了一边脚踝。克劳德选择了另一边手腕，在杰内西斯悄悄握了握他的手指时露出了微笑。扎克斯选择了另一边脚踝。他们更改了游戏规则， 每个人只能选择四肢，这会让游戏更加艰难和漫长。

他们滚动着骰子，抽出各自的卡牌，一边在杰内西斯身上慢慢扩张着自己的领地。更新后的规则是每个人只能在各自标记的身体部位操作。当扎克斯拿到“ 在卡堆里拿出一张卡，立即使用” 的卡牌时，他立刻找出了“绳子” 道具卡，然后炫耀地展示給其他人看。

“你拿到那张卡完全是浪费。“ 萨菲罗斯说，扎克斯瞪大了双眼。

“你怎么能这么说！我这一周都在努力练习！“

”是吗？“ 萨菲罗斯拿出一张卡， 用于一次性交换卡牌，“ 我要那张‘绳子’道具卡。”

“我要先看看你手上的牌。“

萨菲罗斯递了过去，扎克斯飞速地扫了一眼，抓了下“小型震动棒”，然后目光在“蜡烛”上停留了片刻，就坚定地把牌退了回去。

“嗯，无聊，没有值得交换‘绳子’的。“

“那如果是交换一个吻呢？“

“并没有这项规则。“ 安吉尔忍不住开口。

“而且你的吻技也不怎么样。“ 扎克斯说。

萨菲罗斯扬起了眉毛，然后越过杰内西斯的双脚爬过了桌面，直接坐在了扎克斯大腿上，然后低头吻住了他的双唇，手臂环绕住他的脖子，彻底瓦解了他的抗议。杰内西斯坐了起来，和安吉尔一起笑着叫好， 克劳德立刻想挪开给他们留下更多的空间，但萨菲罗斯抽出一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，一边侵略着扎克斯的嘴，一边注视着他。

“我还是不会交出那张卡的。“ 终于被放开的扎克斯喘着气，脸涨红着抬头看他，萨菲罗斯笑了下，伸手直接隔着布料握住了他的勃起。

“哦，我认为你会交出来的。“

红色的绳子到了萨菲罗斯手上，安吉尔叹着气争论着这种行为到底有没有打破规则。而杰内西斯则看起来很乐意让萨菲罗斯在他的身体上施展绳技。

“如果每次你都霸占着绳子，我们的技术怎么可能进步。“ 扎克斯不满地抱怨着。

“你应该制定好你的策略，如果你想要拥有这种优势。“ 萨菲罗斯说。

扎克斯结束了他的回合，萨菲罗斯滚动骰子，一边拿出另一张卡， 一张“侵略”卡。他看向克劳德。

“你手上一共有多少张牌？“

克劳德展示了他拥有的三张卡，而萨菲罗斯有五张。

”不足以保护你的领地，我会发动侵略。“

”哦，总是执着于把游戏军事化。“ 杰内西斯说，安吉尔笑了。

”萨菲罗斯甚至能军事化一场捆绑游戏。“

”你为什么需要我占有的手腕？“ 克劳德抗议着。

”简单的手臂捆绑，我有几个新的绳结可以展示給你们看。“

克劳德的唇角又一次害羞地勾了起来：“ 你怎么知道我有哪些绳结是不懂的。“

”呃， 克劳德一直在练习。“ 扎克斯说，揉了揉少年的金发。克劳德摸顺了自己的头发，不舍地看看他的领土。他看着萨菲罗斯再次爬过桌面，准备来到他所占有的那一边手臂，突然飞快地下了决定，他伸手猛地抓住了萨菲罗斯的长发，把他扯了下来。

“不要以为能那么轻易地抢走我的领地。“ 他低吼着，安吉尔和扎克斯拍着桌子鼓励着他。萨菲罗斯惊讶地睁大了双眼，在克劳德用力地拽着他的头发时轻呼出声。克劳德强行把萨菲罗斯扯了过来，向后摔坐在他的膝盖上，后背紧贴着他的胸口。克劳德一只手紧紧揪着萨菲罗斯的头发，一只手绕过去握住他的喉咙，嘴唇凑近他的耳边。

“你认为我就是很好欺负，是不是？”

萨菲罗斯笑了，身体因为头发被用力扯着而带来的疼痛和快感紧绷着。

“我们可以合作。“ 他保证着。

“哦？现在我们可以合作了？“克劳德的手放过了他的脖子，一路从胸口摸索到了腹部。随着一声轻微的响声，他解开了皮带扣，萨菲罗斯微微挣动着试图压抑住体内上涌的情欲。

“好了，先生们，“安吉尔打断了他们的动作。“让我们不要丢弃所有的游戏规则。“

克劳德听话地放开了手，突然的释放让萨菲罗斯身体不稳地向前摔去，狼狈地趴在了地上，扎克斯赶忙凑过去扇了一下他的臀部，萨菲罗斯凶狠地瞪了他一眼。

萨菲罗斯和克劳德一起移动到了杰内西斯手臂边，讨论着应该采用什么样的姿势。

“让他跪起来？“克劳德建议着，萨菲罗斯赞同地笑了下。杰内西斯撑起身子，在他的t恤的碎片中跪在了桌子中间。萨菲罗斯和克劳德都站了起来，萨菲罗斯按着杰内西斯的肩胛骨让他向前弯腰。他们让杰内西斯的双手在背后紧握，前臂紧挨在一起，然后用红绳将前臂缠绕着绑住。杰内西斯坐了起来，双臂被紧勒在身后，和刚才身体前倾的姿势让他的脸涨红起来。

“绳子保留五个回合。“萨菲罗斯告诉他。“如果撑不住的话可以告诉我。”

“不许把绳子拿开。“杰内西斯说着，闭上了双眼跪在那，赤裸而脆弱的样子像是名殉道者。

之后是安吉尔的回合，他已经靠近了杰内西斯腿边。他投出了偶数，抽出了一张卡，又是一张“侵略”卡，这次他看向了扎克斯。扎克斯同样没有足够的卡牌来防御他的领地。

“我不会使用肉体贿赂的。“安吉尔在扎克斯准备开口时说，”简单的，以卡牌数目取胜。我要你所占领的腿部。“

他指的是扎克斯用巧克力线标记的杰内西斯的右腿。

杰内西斯露出点紧张的笑容，俯卧在桌上等待安吉尔的靠近。他的手臂还被捆绑在背后，绳子的束缚让他的肋骨无法很好的舒展，导致他的呼吸不平稳起来。安吉尔爬到了桌面上，开始把扎克斯画下的巧克力线舔舐掉。他从杰内西斯的脚踝开始，一路往上，舌头缓缓经过膝盖和大腿后侧，一直到杰内西斯的臀瓣。每次安吉尔吮吸着一些凝固的巧克力块时，杰内西斯都会忍不住地呻吟出声。扎克斯紧盯着杰内西斯的表情，没有心思去关心他的领域正在一点点被安吉尔消除，直到安吉尔重新在左侧的臀瓣上画上了一个大大的“X”。

然后安吉尔向他们展示了一张道具牌。

“女神啊，这次又是什么？“ 杰内西斯小声嘀咕着。

“臀部抬起来。“ 安吉尔命令道，杰内西斯顺从地把臀部抬起，安吉尔的手伸了过来，将吊带袜的带子缠绕在他的臀部，然后将尼龙丝袜慢慢地套上腿部。安吉尔把袜带上的绳扣系好，然后坐回了他的位置。杰内西斯已经在忍不住地磨蹭着双腿，去感受尼龙布料的质感，臀部翘起在半空中。

“克劳德，去拿照相机。“ 扎克斯说着，克劳德笑了，杰内西斯当然不会抗议这个，所以克劳德拍了几张眼前诱人的景色。

“到你的回合了，克劳德。“安吉尔说。 

放下相机，克劳德投出骰子，是偶数，他拿出一张牌，露出微小的，羞涩的笑容。

“不敢相信我是第一个开始用道具的。“ 他喃喃着，展示了手上的中型肛塞的卡片，保留三个回合。扎克斯和安吉尔都立刻开始鼓励他，萨菲罗斯只是看着，舔舐着嘴唇，这才发现克劳德的领土已经从手臂扩张到了臀部。克劳德挑选了一些润滑剂，和一个顶端镶着珠宝的金属肛塞，然后来到桌前，润滑了两根手指，试探地抚摸着杰内西斯扬起的臀部。他缓缓插入一根手指，杰内西斯咬住了下唇，发出点轻微的呻吟声。开始的时候总是非常难熬的，他们都清楚杰内西斯实际能够容纳多少，但在开始的时候，总是会有那么脆弱的时刻，他必须要说服自己疼痛只是暂时的，去明白只要他放松下来，他就能够接受。克劳德远比其他人温柔得多，所以他很快适应了插入的手指，不一会，他已经开始轻轻挪动着臀部，乞求着更多。

“好吧，准备好了吗？“ 克劳德询问着，声音有点急促。杰内西斯咬着唇，感受到克劳德把肛塞的前端抵在了他的穴口。金属的圆端进入了后穴，慢慢推进了体内，最后被尾部红色的珠宝阻拦住。在克劳德调整着肛塞的角度，触碰到肉壁上的正确位置时，他终于忍不住呻吟出声。

“克劳德能拿到所有分数！“ 扎克斯说着，在克劳德坐回到地面的时候鼓起掌来，无法抑制脸上大大的笑容。扎克斯投出了偶数，他决定使用时间卡牌，允许他用手来触摸下杰内西斯的臀部，那是他唯一的领土。他弹了下着杰内西斯大腿后侧的丝袜边缘，让杰内西斯发出声惊讶的叫声，然后让手指陷入臀部的内侧，拇指推动着肛塞露出的部分。他只剩下15秒了，所以他狠狠地掌掴了几下臀瓣，然后坐了回去。疼痛让杰内西斯喘息着，被拍打的臀瓣开始带上红痕。他们都能看出他在努力克制住让阴茎的顶端磨蹭桌面的冲动。

“我的回合。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，投出了偶数。他拿出了“ 双倍奖励回合” 的卡牌，允许他连续地进行两次回合。第一个回合，他让自己的领域从手臂延伸到臀部，模仿了克劳德的策略，然后他伸手摸了摸杰内西斯的头，展示给他将要使用的卡牌。杰内西斯轻笑出声，虽然他目前的姿势让呼吸很艰难。

“我以为谋杀我不是规则的一部分。“ 他喘息着。萨菲罗斯从道具堆里拿出了他要使用的道具，然后站在杰内西斯身后，他抓着杰内西斯的臀部，粗暴地往上提了一下，让臀部更高地翘起，杰内西斯只能把膝盖分得更开，来保持这个姿势，挺立的阴茎向下滴着前液。萨菲罗斯用鞭子的前端扫过他的臀瓣，在杰内西斯因为他的动作瑟缩的时候露出了微笑。

“安吉尔，帮我投骰子。“ 萨菲罗斯要求道。

“女神啊，至少换个人……“

然而安吉尔已经滚动了骰子，一如既往的是最高的数字：“ 六。” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, “ 杰内西斯小声说着，他的大腿和臀部还因为之前的水桶卡而湿润着，所以他现在是全身颤抖着趴在那，胸口抵着桌面，等待着萨菲罗斯的动作。他知道萨菲罗斯的鞭打会带来什么，这也是他呼吸那么急促的原因。

”要慢慢开始，记得吗？“ 扎克斯提醒着。

”不要担心，我们会看着他的。“ 安吉尔试图让他安心下来，但杰内西斯早已紧闭上双眼，过于紧张而无法听进周围人的安慰声。萨菲罗斯举起了鞭子，然后用力抽了下去，在两侧臀瓣上留下一道灼烧的红痕。杰内西斯用力咬着下唇，直到流出鲜血，但他没精力在乎这点。下一次鞭打交叉过第一道鞭痕，让他哭叫出声，指甲陷入到手掌中。安吉尔不安地挪动了一下，在萨菲罗斯没有给杰内西斯适应的时间就抽下了第三鞭的时候，站了起来。

”慢一点，萨菲罗斯，如果你继续这样做的话他会昏过去的。“

”不，我才不会！“ 杰内西斯咬着牙喊着，” 这就是你的全部能耐了吗？ 萨菲罗斯？“

萨菲罗斯笑了，然后用力而迅速地抽下了剩下的三下鞭打。杰内西斯的臀部通红起来，几处交叉在一起的伤痕出开始渗出鲜血，映衬着肛塞尾部红色的珠宝。猛烈的疼痛让杰内西斯无法呼吸，但是他紧蹙的眉头和分开的双唇看着更像是沉浸在快感中。

”你还好吗？ “ 克劳德询问着，轻轻触摸着他的大腿。杰内西斯呻吟着，阴茎抽动着，显然他是在努力抑制住射精的冲动。

”真是个怪人。“ 扎克斯轻轻说道，温柔地看着杰内西斯。

”现在。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，抽出了一张空白的卡牌，展示給其他人，“我认为我们应该采纳扎克斯的意见。”

“哪一个？“ 

“合作卡牌。“ 萨菲罗斯说，“ 允许我们同时进行回合。” 

杰内西斯发出下苦涩的笑声，“ 所以你确实想谋杀我。”

“合作卡牌听起来不错。“ 安吉尔点点头。

“我想再进一步，“ 萨菲罗斯说，” 群体卡牌怎么样？“

克劳德被口中的酒呛了一下，安吉尔和扎克斯一同笑了下。

”确定杰内西斯能承受吗？ “ 扎克斯说，“ 虽然他确实在开始的时候说能够抵挡我们所有人……“

”一群混蛋，“ 杰内西斯低声说着，” 你们都是混蛋。“

”但是这样怎么符合现有的规则？“ 克劳德问，”如果你使用这张牌，那还是第一个让杰内西斯到达高差的人是赢家吗？ 如果是这样的话，我们怎么能确定是谁做到的，如果所有人一起上的话？“

“赢家还是出那张牌的人，克劳德，“ 杰内西斯说，“ 不论其他人做了什么，赢家还是那个人。”

“我们需要再考虑下，不是吗？“ 萨菲罗斯说，克劳德露出孩子气的羞涩的笑容，让萨菲罗斯决定再多解释下：” 我认为你还是很难在游戏里找到自己的定位，你还是被自己的安全区限制着，虽然我们都知道我能用一次接吻让杰内西斯达到高潮——“

”你这个肮脏的骗子。“ 杰内西斯低声说着。

“这确实是会和游戏规则矛盾。如果他确实高潮了，我们就用之前的回合得到的点数来决定谁是赢家，而不是选择让他高潮的那个人。如果他没有高潮，那我们只是继续下去。有点像是抓鬼牌，我认为。“

“你们这些自大的混蛋，” 杰内西斯不满地说着，“ 以为我会那么容易。“

”你确实很容易，Gen.” 安吉尔说道，杰内西斯生气地瞪了他一眼。

”好了，“ 萨菲罗斯说，” 因为这是测试回合，我想我们应该都挪到桌子周围。“

他们同意了，然后滚动了筛子。这已经是第五回合了，所以萨菲罗斯解开了绳子，让杰内西斯从捆绑中解脱出来。杰内西斯四肢撑着桌面，努力平复着呼吸。接下来的几个回合，安吉尔取出了肛塞，替换上一个尾部连着狐狸尾巴的更大的震动棒。杰内西斯咬紧的唇部沾着血迹，这会保留五个回合。克劳德和萨菲罗斯决定把他们的领土扩张到杰内西斯的脖子和脸上。扎克斯的领土包括了胸部。而安吉尔还是继续享受着杰内西斯敏感的后背和臀部。

终于，再次到了萨菲罗斯的回合，他决定使用那张群体卡。杰内西斯趴在桌上，颤抖着但做好了准备。萨菲罗斯捧着他的脸，在他的唇上吻了一下，然后说：“ 在桌面上躺下。“

杰内西斯听从了，分开双腿，背朝下地躺了下去，在冰冷的桌面触碰到带着鞭痕的臀部时发出点疼痛的抽气声。然后每个人都拿出了要使用的卡片，开始找寻他们想使用的道具。杰内西斯焦虑地笑着，看着他们拿着道具站在了他的身边，紧张地喘着气，他闭上了双眼，等待着接下来要发生的事。

克劳德选择了他的双手，一手抓着杰内西斯的头发，另一只手让手指插入到他嘴里，强迫他吮吸舔弄着。萨菲罗斯把围巾绕在他的脖子上，缓缓勒紧。扎克斯用围巾交换了萨菲罗斯的蜡烛，然后开始让热蜡滴在他的乳头和腹部，让他呻吟着扭动着身躯。安吉尔是最后一个，他来到杰内西斯腿间，一手让振动棒更有力地低着前列腺的位置，然后含住了囊袋，把扎克斯留下的巧克力痕迹舔去，使用了最后的“侵略“卡。

”Fuck——“ 杰内西斯的呻吟透过克劳德塞在他嘴中的手指的空隙，脸因为血液的急速流动通红着，在他们的玩弄下不一会便哭叫出声，声音像是只受伤的动物发出的，阴茎抽动着射出一股股精液，混合着蜡痕洒在腹部。扎克斯和萨菲罗斯都退开来，欣赏着这一幕，而克劳德无法自制地抽出手指，亲了上去，咽下了杰内西斯剩余的呻吟声。杰内西斯伸手抱住克劳德的脑袋，亲吻了回去，带着点呜咽声，唇上的血液流到了下颚。安吉尔是最后挪开的，在杰内西斯还在颤动的阴茎上舔舐了几下，作为最后的一点折磨。

萨菲罗斯在游戏完全结束前就开始计算打分表上的总分。杰内西斯在安吉尔把震动棒抽出的时候虚弱地扭动了几下，在克劳德尽可能地清理他身上的痕迹时瘫在那喘息着。扎克斯拿走了所有的道具去清洗，当他回来的时候，其他人已经坐在了沙发上，杰内西斯裹在毛毯里，喝着剩余的巧克力。

“看吧，“ 扎克斯笑着，“ 就说了会很容易。”

杰内西斯抬头看着他，双眼疲惫地半闭，无法露出威胁的目光。“ 快滚过来好让我亲你一下。”

扎克斯不需要多说，他坐了下来，加入了他们，在萨菲罗斯空着的手臂下找了个位置。

“所以谁赢了？“ 他问道，杰内西斯不满地哼了一下。

“萨菲罗斯认为是他赢了，但我不会接受的。“

“打分表不会说谎，” 萨菲罗斯说，“ 如果你不满意，欢迎你下次报复回来。“

杰内西斯现在积攒了瞪他一眼的力气，然后脑袋靠着萨菲罗斯的胸口。

“我会记住的。“ 他轻声说道。

END


	2. 萨菲篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作者(Author)：Lilly_White  
> 原作地址 (The original link)：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780851/chapters/20128840  
> 译者(Translator)：budaicat
> 
> *This work is a translated work ( with the permission from the author)  
> 萨菲篇
> 
> ALL S

过了很长一段时间，他们才有机会再次聚集在一起玩这个游戏。五台的战事正逐步扩大，他们被分派在敌区的不同的位置。大多数时间他们都忙到只能在群里发几条日常的信息。

晚上一般都会是扎克斯和克劳德发送几张他们尝试在自己的手脚上绑上不同绳型的图片，或者在网上发现的新的绳缚图片，想要得到萨菲罗斯的反馈，因为他是这方面的专家。 但萨菲罗斯是他们之中最忙的，基本不会回信息。杰内西斯一般会发些明显不应该被插到身体任何孔洞的物品的图片，然后附上一句“狂野的想法？”而安吉尔是唯一让群内对话正常的人。虽然他们都很想念他们共有的家，但只有安吉尔收集了所有派对，日出，鲜花，犯傻的瞬间，当群里超过24小时没有人说话时，他会发上一张照片，来提醒他们所拥有的，以及不久之后可以享受的，只要他们的休假能重合在一起。他们躺在不舒适的行军床上，看着这些照片微笑起来， 感受到腹部缓缓聚集的热度。他们不会等太久了。

杰内西斯和安吉尔是最先回到家的，他们一跨入家门，就开始了足不出户的生活，除了出去买必须用品。扎克斯和克劳德也先后回来了，被拥抱，笑声和酒精欢迎着，衣服乱糟糟地仍在地上，行军带里的东西一团乱地堆在卧室角落，然后一起度过漫长的夜晚。

萨菲罗斯最终只得到了一个周末的休假。他们向拉扎德抗议了，但没有效果。所以在萨菲罗斯回来的两天前，一个温暖的夜晚，他们一起坐在客厅，拿出那堆卡片，以及增添了新规则的游戏书，一起讨论着怎么在萨菲罗斯回来的时候給他一个惊喜。

萨菲罗斯回来的时候是周六的凌晨三点。杰内西斯听到了钥匙打开前门的声音，他从安吉尔背上爬了起来，手肘撑在枕头上，看着通往卧室的走廊。他的动静吵醒了睡在一旁的扎克斯，随着一些模糊不清的话语，扎克斯抱着枕头和被子挪到了克劳德睡的位置，抱着他再次睡下。杰内西斯困倦地眨着眼，看着昏暗的走道，决心至少要当第一个欢迎萨菲罗斯回家的人。

首先传来的是疲倦的脚步声，然后是长长的影子从走廊的拐角出现，当他走近卧室时，月光才让他的身形清晰起来。

萨菲罗斯的肩膀疲倦地塌着，脸被凌乱的头发遮挡着。他走进卧室的时候把头发撩开，看到了杰内西斯正注视着他的双眼。杰内西斯感到整个身体都被他的归来点亮了，加快的心跳让他露出了微笑。萨菲罗斯把他的行李扔到角落，快速地脱掉了他的大衣和鞋子，然后扑到了床上，挪动到杰内西斯那，然后一下子瘫在了他身上。一些模糊的笑声传来，其他人睡眼惺忪地为他挪出空间，然后靠在他身侧。萨菲罗斯在他们的陪伴下放松下来，叹息着感到他们完美地把他酸痛的身体环绕起来。

＊＊＊

早晨，餐桌上堆积着画着不同图案的卡片。萨菲罗斯一边喝着咖啡，一边翻看着桌上的卡片。扎克斯和克劳德之间放着游戏盒，正在向他解释着新增加的卡片。他们展示了新的计时沙漏，和时间卡。新的规则下，玩家可以从板的每一个反应得到相应的奖励时间。在他们谈话的时候，杰内西斯装作漫不经心地从一边绕过，拿了一个牛角包，同时在卡片里抽出了一张，放在他眼前。

是一张写着“刀具“的道具卡。

萨菲罗斯缓缓露出一个笑容：“我在猜想这是谁的主意。“ 他看向杰内西斯的脸。

”是认为尖锐物品会是个好主意的人。“ 安吉尔取笑道，走过去切了些水果，显然想优先解决他的早餐，而不是关于BDSM游戏的讨论。

扎克斯从萨菲罗斯背后伸出手，在卡片堆里摸索着。“ 等着你发现这个，”他说着，展开了一组卡片，萨菲罗斯的呼吸稍微急促了点，当他看到卡片上的魔石的图案。

“所以你们最后还是照做了。“ 他说着。魔石卡片是他这几个月来一直建议的，但其他人都没有同意。他们认为把游戏变得更加复杂和军事化只会让其中的情趣减弱。他笑着看向扎克斯：“ 在所有的那些抗议和抱怨后，还是按照我的意见来做了？我并不感到很吃惊。”

“嘿，我还是认为魔石卡不是个好主意，“ 扎克斯说，举起手，“但这是计划的一部分，所以只能这么做了。”

萨菲罗斯再次看向杰内西斯，红发青年正用两只手撑着下巴，露出熟悉的不怀好意的笑容。

“什么计划？“ 萨菲罗斯冷静地问。

“总算能让你屈服的计划。“ 杰内西斯低声说。

萨菲罗斯极少露出惊讶的表情，此刻他的惊讶也只是表现在绷直的背部，和抓紧了卡片的手指。

“我从来没说过我不会屈服。“ 他说道。

“然而六个月过去了，你从来没有当过一次‘板‘。“

“那是因为我从来没有输过。“

克劳德扬起眉毛：“更像是你为了不输而用尽了各种手段。“

萨菲罗斯往后靠在椅背上，做出冷漠的表情，但没有人买账。但他还是手臂交叉抱胸，注视着餐桌。

”所以——你们准备了一堆新的游戏卡和规则，就是为了说服我去成为‘板‘？“他说着，“而不是公正公平地通过游戏来击败我，获取我的屈服？”

“你的玩法不能算公平公正，萨菲罗斯，“扎克斯说，‘该死的，上次我本来有机会赢的，如果不是你……干扰了我。“

”他是正确的，“安吉尔说，”我是对你太宽容了点，虽然这类游戏确实很难完全按照规则来进行。“

萨菲罗斯扫视着他们，脸上露出点洋洋自得的表情；“我所听到的只是你们承认了自己的败北。”

“听着，“克劳德说，靠近了点，“如果你不想当‘板’，如果你是感到不舒服，或者害怕，这没有关系，你只需要告诉我们。”

萨菲罗斯的瞳孔紧缩了起来；“害怕？斯特莱夫？ 我还以为你会对你的谈判筹码更加谨慎一点。“

”我是认真的，“克劳德说，”如果你真的不想做‘板’，就直接说出来，这样以后我们就可以 避免这个问题。“

萨菲罗斯嘲讽地笑了下，“有一件事你没有考虑到你的谈判技巧里，你让游戏变得非常具有吸引力，但那是从玩家的角度。”

“如果我是‘板’的话，怎么去享受魔石卡的乐趣？但这没有关系。” 他看着克劳德，在对方准备开口的时候打断了他，“ 别再向我解释了，如果要我当‘板’的话，你至少应该保留一些惊喜。”

“所以你同意了？“ 扎克斯露出了笑容。

“当然了，“萨菲罗斯说，挥去了不安的痕迹，“ 这从来不是‘我会不会做’的问题，而是‘什么时候’。”

扎克斯一把抱住了他，萨菲罗斯露出点纵容的笑容，看着克劳德和扎克斯来了个胜利的击掌。

他的脸上带着一丝只有杰内西斯和安吉尔能察觉的羞涩。

“你们增加的东西最好值得这次争论。“

＊＊＊

萨菲罗斯没有向任何人说起过他的控制问题，除了两位1st. 他们在一起的时间足够长，在欢迎扎克斯和克劳德加入他们的关系之前，他们已经一起生活了数年。而在最开始的时候，在性爱中让萨菲罗斯接受屈服不是件容易的事。

花了很长时间，他们才最终能睡在一起（三个人一起）。 而在性爱中让他成为中心，也是非常少见的，而且经常会最终变成互动的性爱，他很难接受其中的脆弱性。而这也成了他们多次讨论的话题。而现在，他们的小团体扩展成了五人，就更加不容易讨论这个问题了，特别是扎克斯和克劳德其实很享受萨菲罗斯主导的情况，而不会去考虑转换角色。

杰内西斯和安吉尔没有过多参与这次计划，但在下午的时候，他们开始开始打扫客厅，准备玩具，扎克斯和克劳德外出购物了。杰内西斯跪坐在萨菲罗斯身边帮他解开和整理绳索，而安吉尔正在把玩具放到桌面上晾干。不一会，他们随意的聊天就不可避免地进入了这个问题。

“不论扎克斯和克劳德计划了什么，你知道你能用‘ultima’ 阻止他们的。“ 杰内西斯说。

听到他的安全词，萨菲罗斯看向杰内西斯。

萨菲罗斯现在看起来比早上放松多了，在只有他们陪伴的时候。但杰内西斯还是能听出他话语中对抗的情绪。”你的意思是你们没有做过检测？所以你们都不知道新的游戏变成什么样了？“

安吉尔笑了：“我们确实监督了整个过程，我记得有几个新添加的功能，但没有实际玩过的话，我也无法确定效果。“

杰内西斯点了点头：“我也是。但是如果你希望我们透露几个比较刺激的变化，这样你知道……”

“不。“ 萨菲罗斯说，他看着手中的绳索，“我们都同意了要保留惊喜，如果我得到特殊对待的话，那是不公平的。”

“这只是一场性爱游戏，萨菲，“ 杰内西斯说，“公平游戏没有你的安心重要。”

“我会没事的，“萨菲罗斯告诉他，手伸过桌子下方抚摸了下杰内西斯的大腿，“现在停止安抚我，你们两个，我们还有三十米的绳子要去收拾。”

＊＊＊  
落日的柔光透过窗户照进客厅，萨菲罗斯的银发在夕阳下仿佛闪着光，他把长发拨开，以免坐到桌子上的时候压到。屋子里充满了音乐声，酒杯碰撞声，以及扎克斯的笑声。萨菲罗斯调整着自己的呼吸，躺到桌上，进入到他的角色中。他发现脑海里不自觉地浮现出杰内西斯的保证，关于他可以用安全词来阻止一起不愿意的举动。

身上的衣服稍微平稳了他紧张的心情，其他人围着桌子，互相笑着调戏对方。没有人拿到水桶卡，感谢盖亚。扎克斯这次得到了撕开他的上衣的机会，他刻意地把拉开扣子的动静弄得很大，但这种剥下他的衣服的举动并不会让他有过多感觉，他成功地让身体像石头一般维持不动，直到他的身上的衣物被一件件扒下，最后只剩了下身的裤子。

他的手指紧抓着桌子的边缘，以免他不小心反击回去。到目前为止，他都没有泄露一丝反应，只是紧闭着双眼，集中于不让身体移动。然后到了杰内西斯的回合，他能够知道，因为安吉尔在说着些“一定要非常小心”的话，以及落在他腿上的熟悉的重量。

他无法抑制地睁开了眼。

杰内西斯正坐在他身上，带着凌乱的红发和坏笑，手中拿着一副剪刀。杰内西斯展示着手中的剪刀，“咔嚓”的声响让他感到脊背一丝凉意。

“你就是在等着这一刻，是不是？“ 萨菲罗斯戏弄道。

“复仇的时刻总是甜蜜的。“ 杰内西斯轻声说着。

冰冷的金属顺着他的大腿内侧滑行，萨菲罗斯看着天花板，双唇泄露出一丝略显急促的呼吸。这很冷，而且非常接近一些……敏感的部位，而杰内西斯非常熟悉这些部位。杰内西斯把另一只手按在他的胯骨上，拇指隔着布料蹭着他的囊袋，轻轻按压着下面柔软的区域。当移动着剪刀把他的裤子剪开时，杰内西斯会故意按压着那些敏感点，萨菲罗斯的身体无法控制地发出颤抖，尖锐地金属紧贴着皮肤的感觉，带来的危险性，搭配上杰内西斯持续的触摸……他不自觉地凑近那些接触，皮肤几乎刺痛起来。

“他起一些鸡皮疙瘩了。” 杰内西斯向其他人宣布，他们都被杰内西斯细致地瓦解萨菲罗斯自制力的举动吸引了，“ 我能得到一张三十秒的时间卡，安吉尔，如果你能帮我拿下的话。”

“你有优势，“ 扎克斯抗议，“就因为你知道萨菲罗斯喜欢尖锐的东西。”

“这叫做最优化你的战略。“

“好吧，但你的手也不应该放在那里。“

杰内西斯露出笑容：“ 我只是确保他不会突然动起来，” 他用力地按了下那块敏感部位，让萨菲罗斯的呼吸停滞了一瞬，“只是简单的安全措施。” 杰内西斯无辜地补充着。

萨菲罗斯看着继续细心地剪开他的裤子的杰内西斯，“ 为什么你能因为鸡皮疙瘩得到点数？” 他问道，声音有点不顺畅。“ 我又不能控制这些反应。”

“不是点数，是时间卡，留着之后用。“

“咔嚓“一声。

现在剪刀抵着他的胯部了。

“用来之后更好地折磨你。“

剪刀的边缘触碰到了他的阴茎，随着压力的增加，他的双眼紧跟着着杰内西斯的一举一动。

“要小心。“ 安吉尔提醒他。

“我一向很小心。“

“咔嚓“

萨菲罗斯的阴茎稍微勃起了一点。

“另一张点数卡，my love.” 杰内西斯扭头说。

”你是认真的吗？“ 萨菲罗斯勉强开口，”所以你能通过每一次不可控制的反应得到奖励？“

”是的，以及每一次你的口头回应。“

萨菲罗斯的眼神变得阴暗了点，很难判断是因为愤怒还是情欲。“ 当然了。“

”时间到！“ 克劳德说着，用小沙漏敲着桌子的边缘，” 你可以下来了，杰内。“

扎克斯哼了一声：“ 也是时候他该停止折腾那条裤子了。“

杰内西斯从他身上滑下，手刻意摸了把他裸露出来的大腿。安吉尔警告地瞪了杰内西斯一眼，阻止了他的动作。扎克斯投出了骰子，宣告了数字3，成功地把大家的注意力从杰内西斯的小动作上移了过来。

在扎克斯宣布数字后，萨菲罗斯又听到了骰子滚动的声音，他困惑地扭过头看着他们。

”我记得奇数代表着双手？“

”奇数现在代表不同部位的身体接触，“扎克斯解释着，看向他的骰子，”我们会再投一次来确认使用的位置……我是5，这代表着嘴。“

萨菲罗斯还没有完全理解他说的话，扎克斯已经跪在了他双腿之间的位置，安吉尔和杰内西斯在说着些鼓励的话，随着身体的一下扭动，萨菲罗斯明白了。

克劳德在说着些扎克斯拿这个游戏作为练习，说着些调戏扎克斯口活技术的话，但萨菲罗斯没有听进去。扎克斯的脑袋靠近了他的裤子，用牙齿咬住一块被剪开的布料。萨菲罗斯看着，脸上的温度在升高，随着扎克斯把他阴茎周围的布料移走。

他们确实把游戏升级了。

扎克斯温暖而湿润的双唇贴着他裸露的皮肤，他先从上到下，轻轻地触碰着阴茎，这种羽毛般轻柔的接触让萨菲罗斯想要扭动身体，但他的自尊还是让他保持着身体的稳定。当扎克斯终于用舌尖舔了一下阴茎的顶端时，他得用牙咬着下唇才能够不呻吟出声。扎克斯又添了他一次，这次更加用力，然后沿着顶端的边缘细细舔舐着，萨菲罗斯几乎把嘴唇咬出了鲜血。

“不要听克劳德的，扎克斯，“ 杰内西斯的声音传了过来，“我们都知道你能够用你的舌头做什么。”

扎克斯微笑了下，继续用不同的触感来折磨萨菲罗斯， 当他把阴茎敏感的头部含进嘴里的时候，萨菲罗斯终于发出了一声呻吟，这几乎用了他所有的自制力来不让自己顶进扎克斯喉咙里。

“你还有十秒。“ 克劳德说，这次更加安静了点，声音因为眼前的景象低沉起来。扎克斯的双眼灼热地注视着萨菲罗斯，他让阴茎从口中滑出，留下一条银线。随后他再次咬住了被剪坏的裤子，萨菲罗斯配合地抬起腰臀，让扎克斯能够把裤子扯走。

杰内西斯把几张时间卡砸在扎克斯身上，成功地缓解了下紧张的气氛，让安吉尔和克劳德笑了出来。但情欲的热度还是影响着他们，接着安吉尔拿出了巧克力管。

融化的巧克力在他的手腕和脚腕流动的触感让萨菲罗斯感到这类似于温和点的滴蜡游戏。他闭上双眼，再次集中精神，让他们在身体上标注着”x‘ 的记号。杰内西斯和扎克斯各自占领了一处手腕，而安吉尔和克劳德是脚腕。标记的活动进行了一会，每个人都在扩张着他们的领土，而不是去抽卡。他感到手臂和腿上蔓延的湿润的线条传来轻微的瘙痒。

“我们需要说清楚，“扎克斯向着安吉尔说，“ 这次如果我选择绳子作为道具，没有人可以不公平地把他偷走，对吗？”

“如果你确实有绳子的道具卡，是的。”安吉尔说。

“但你怎么实施不准偷窃的规则呢？” 杰内西斯看着两人。

安吉尔思考了下：“那么用不公平手段的人会失去一英尺领土。”

“几乎不是个威胁。“ 杰内西斯说。

“那就两英尺，“扎克斯说，“而且被影响的玩家能拿到偷窃者的手牌。”

萨菲罗斯微笑起来，虽然他还是在专心不要移动。

“好了，“安吉尔宣布，“克劳德，到你的回合了。”

克劳德把他的管子放进巧克力里，然后在萨菲罗斯的腿上划出一条线。萨菲罗斯的呼吸因为敏感的皮肤被接触而急促了一瞬。

骰子滚过桌面，停在了4。

“好吧。“ 克劳德喃喃着，展开他的手牌。他看着萨菲罗斯赤裸的身体，一边仔细考虑着怎么继续。其他人都看着他试图保持着冷漠的表情，目光不断萨菲罗斯的身体和卡牌之间跃动。

“你还准备继续玩下去吗？斯特莱夫？“ 萨菲罗斯挖苦他。

”怎么了？你在感到紧张吗？“ 克劳德挑衅道。

”有什么我需要紧张的事吗？我完全明白你能做到什么。“

”是吗？“ 克劳德说着，他拿出一张卡，”双倍奖励卡。“ 

他们看着克劳德拿出了两张卡。

”姿势。“ 克劳德展示着第一张卡，” 现在换成趴着的姿势。“

杰内西斯发出赞许的哼声，扎克斯和安吉尔靠后坐在沙发上，享受着眼前的景象。萨菲罗斯叹息着，咽下他的骄傲，坐了起来，转过身，两手撑着桌面。随着萨菲罗斯做出指定的姿势，扎克斯发出了轻声的惊呼。

”这是最后一次我允许你们做这些事了。“ 萨菲罗斯低声说着。

”第二张卡，“ 克劳德说着，” 双倍奖励卡。“

”盖亚，谁来阻止下这个孩子。“ 安吉尔说着。

”老实说，这次卡牌宠幸了其他人，而不是杰内西斯，这是件好事。“ 扎克斯说道。

”如果你对卡牌好，卡牌就会给你好运气。“ 杰内西斯说，安吉尔用一只手捂住了脸。

”有人对我的卡有兴趣吗？ 克劳德说，“因为接下来是这个。“

萨菲罗斯微微抬起头，他的长发在两侧像瀑布般滑落，聚集在桌面上。

”哦，我真是感到惊讶呢，斯特莱夫。“ 他面无表情地说。

“一个中等的肛塞，一直戴到我的下一个回合。“ 克劳德说着，翻开了一张新卡。

“它有两个魔石槽，” 他补充着，翻开了第二张卡，“ 我选择把‘double-cut’ 装备上。”

萨菲罗斯笑出了声。

“难道你们真的在肛塞上装了魔石槽？史卡蕾特会把想出这个点子的人刺穿的。“

”不是我想出来的。“ 杰内西斯说。

”这真是让人惊讶。“ 扎克斯挖苦道。

”装备只是一种说法，“ 安吉尔解释着，”我们没有使用真的魔石，肛塞道具卡会有一张魔石卡配备，这意味着当肛塞被使用的时候，玩家可以利用魔石的特性。像现在的情况，克劳德能够得到玩两回合的机会，由于“double－cut ‘.”

“你的意思是他能使用在我的身体里的魔石？“ 萨菲罗斯说，“这是……不是魔石应该被使用的方法。”

“这只是一场游戏，萨菲罗斯，“ 扎克斯说，“ 和现实是有一定差距的。”

“但这是和直觉不相符的，“ 萨菲罗斯坚持着，“ 按理说，克劳德应该是要装备肛塞的人，如果他想使用上面的魔石。”

克劳德瑟缩了一下，虽然他也不是非常反对这个提议。

“盖亚，谁能够把他的嘴堵上好让我们继续玩下去？“ 杰内西斯喊着，“ 安吉尔？扎克斯？‘

”我们的回合还没到，“ 安吉尔缓缓露出笑容，” 克劳德，如果你愿意的话。“

摇了摇头，萨菲罗斯维持着趴在桌上的姿势。克劳德走近桌边，周围的声音都安静了下来，随着他靠近萨菲罗斯的臀部。

克劳德把手指舔湿：“准备好了吗？” 他看着萨菲罗斯的身体，强烈的眼神让其他人都挪动了下。

萨菲罗斯叹了口气：“ 来吧，继续下去。”

他的脸朝下，双眼紧闭着，垂在两侧的头发几乎完全遮掩了面部。

克劳德触碰着他的臀瓣，手指滑进那片隐密，敏感的部位。其他人热切地看着萨菲罗斯，试图捕捉到一丝反应。他宛如一尊雕像一般，即使克劳德用沾着唾液的手指试探地按压着穴口，在周围轻轻的打转。杰内西斯把手肘撑在桌面上，紧盯着萨菲罗斯的脸。在克劳德把一根手指插入后，萨菲罗斯的肩膀微微紧绷。

“我们能因为微反应得到奖励吗？“ 杰内西斯问道，“因为，我是说，这可是萨菲罗斯。”

萨菲罗斯睁开双眼，笑着看向杰内西斯：“我确实很喜欢你承认无法支配我的时候。”

“我没有在说我自己。“ 杰内西斯反驳着，“ 只是想帮帮可怜的克劳德。”

克劳德在这个时候插入了第二根手指，并按压在了前列腺的位置。瞬间，萨菲罗斯的背弯成了弓形，伴随着一声模糊的叫喊。

“你刚才说什么了吗？“ 克劳德故意问道。

“不要做得太过了，克劳德，“ 安吉尔说，“ 把道具装上，否则失去两英尺领土。”

“知道了，知道了。“

在克劳德把手指抽出，换上一枚银色的肛塞时，杰内西斯和扎克斯一同着迷地看着萨菲罗斯的脸，他已经恢复成了面无表情的样子，但他们能看到他皱起的眉。

因为萨菲罗斯的指甲陷进了桌面，安吉尔决定奖励克劳德几张时间卡。

“我们有规定魔石的特性是立即生效的吗？“克劳德问道。

”你早就已经多玩了两回合了！“扎克斯抗议着。

“我们还没有规定细则，“安吉尔说，“上吧，克劳德，尝试一下。”

“某人的独占日。“ 萨菲罗斯低声说着，看着克劳德再次坐在了他的卡牌面前。克劳德只是对他笑了下，然后再次把手牌展开，滚动了骰子。

是数学6。

在克劳德考虑应该使用哪一张牌的时候，杰内西斯脸上带着从容的笑容，摇晃着酒杯里的白兰地，对扎克斯说。

“我完全不会感到担心，亲爱的， 克劳德只是做了所有的准备工作，让我们后面能更容易。“

”你就期望吧。“ 萨菲罗斯说。

考虑完的克劳德把手牌放下，再次来到了萨菲罗斯的臀部边，用他的金属吸管在萨菲罗斯的后背划了两条巧克力线。萨菲罗斯的双臂绷紧了，安吉尔因此又奖励了克劳德一张时间卡。

克劳德走回来坐下，显然对自己的表现很满意。出于某种原因，他喜欢摆出一张扑克脸，即使所有人都能看出他有多兴奋。克劳德接着拿出了一张“权利”卡，禁止其他人使用震动棒，直到他的下一个回合。

“好了，“ 安吉尔说，“ 我想现在总算到我的回合了。”

他掷出了骰子，杰内西斯替他把酒杯满上。

数字5.

安吉尔微笑了下，再次滚动了骰子。

“所以这次是什么？“ 萨菲罗斯低声说着，“ 你们难道把‘鸡皮疙瘩’也包括到身体接触的部分中了吗？”

“你会知道的。“ 扎克斯说。

所有人都看着骰子，这次还是数字5.

”嘴。“ 杰内西斯告诉他，然后又加上一句，” 你真幸运。“

安吉尔的领土包括了萨菲罗斯大腿内侧，所以他能够进行些更有利的接触。

随着安吉尔站起身，周围响起了一片欢呼和鼓励声。安吉尔带着自我克制的微笑，坐在了萨菲罗斯面前的桌子上，然后，在扎克斯和克劳德敲着桌子的伴奏中，安吉尔躺了下来，滑过萨菲罗斯撑着桌面的双臂，躺进了他的下方，头正好处在萨菲罗斯双腿间的位置。

萨菲罗斯突然发现他的眼前是安吉尔包裹在裤子布料下可观的勃起。

“一个笑容！“ 杰内西斯叫喊着，” 我们得到了一个真正的笑容！安吉尔，你得到了一分钟的奖励！“

”你可真是一个混蛋。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，但没有压抑嘴角的上扬。  
安吉尔之前积攒的时间卡已经有三分钟了，克劳德在心里帮他把刚才新得到的一分钟加上，然后倒转了计时沙漏。

他们三人都凑近了，想要更清楚地观看这场演出。安吉尔稍微抬起头，顺着萨菲罗斯半勃起的阴茎舔了一下，舌头的触感和湿热的呼吸让他的阴茎抽动着进入到硬挺的状态，即使他竭尽全力地压制身体的反应。

接着安吉尔把阴茎深红的头部含进了嘴里，这让萨菲罗斯的自控逐渐溃崩。在第一分钟后，他把脑袋歇息在安吉尔大腿内侧，嘴巴半张着，长发凌乱地散布在安吉尔的双腿和周围。两分钟后，他的后背急切地弓了起来。在安吉尔又用舌头进行了些动作后，他忍不住用牙咬住了安吉尔大腿部分的裤子，展现出一种其他人很少能成功让他露出的深陷情欲的姿态。

扎克斯靠近了克劳德，一只手放在了他后颈，而克劳德的手也在扎克斯的腿上抚摸着，显然两人都因为眼前火热的景象而愈加难以抑制体内的欲望。只有杰内西斯留意着沙漏的时间，然后宣布总算到他的回合了。

“快点出来，否则我要倒扣你的时间卡了。“ 杰内西斯命令着，拉着安吉尔的腿作势要把他拖出来。萨菲罗斯瞪了他一眼，但没什么用处，他的散乱的银发甚至有几根跑到了嘴里，双眼疲惫地半睁着。

“上次你还说我是容易屈服的。“ 杰内西斯嘲讽地看着他。

出乎所有人意料，萨菲罗斯打破了他维持不动的状态，飞快地一手扯住杰内西斯的头发，把他拽了下来，吻住了他还来不及合上的嘴，牙齿深陷进唇瓣里。听到扎克斯和克劳德的惊呼，安吉尔抓住机会一口气将萨菲罗斯的阴茎含进了喉咙深处，他们都听到了萨菲罗斯在杰内西斯嘴中发出的呻吟，以及瞬间更用力地揪着杰内西斯头发的手。

“秩序！“ 扎克斯喊着，兴奋地敲着桌子，“我们需要秩序！”

萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯终于分开了，两人目光阴沉地看着对方。

“你们两人是怎么了？“ 克劳德笑着，拿走了安吉尔所有的时间卡，“安吉尔，这还是我第一次需要去惩罚你。”

杰内西斯仍然没有离开。

“感谢你的帮助。“

他低声对他的对手说道，萨菲罗斯只是微笑着看着他。

“如果我不为你提供点机会，你根本没有赢的可能性。“

“安吉尔？板攻击了玩家的情况该怎么办？“ 扎克斯问道。安吉尔总算从萨菲罗斯身下撤了出来。

“上一次我们是让被攻击的玩家的到了补偿点数，“ 安吉尔说，“但这次我们并没有算点数……所以多给杰内西斯一分钟？”

“我要5分钟，“ 杰内西斯坐了回来，“他刚才的行为极具攻击性。”

“你能得到3分钟，“ 安吉尔说，伸手去拿他自己的时间卡，“ 其实是我的三分钟。”

克劳德冲他笑了下：“如果你刚才克制住了，就不会失去你的时间卡了。”

杰内西斯的领土已经扩张到了萨菲罗斯的脖子。他翻开了两张手牌，一张“项圈道具卡”，一张配备的“替代”卡。他把萨菲罗斯的长发整理成一束，然后放到肩膀一侧，以免扯到，然后把皮质的项圈扣在了萨菲罗斯脖子上，前面带着一个沉重的银环。

“我看到了一张‘替代‘的魔石卡，“ 萨菲罗斯说，努力抬起头，“ 那是怎么使用的？”

“我可以替代你接受任何其他人决定要对你做的事，“ 杰内西斯轻声说，“ 这样能减少他们让你到达高潮的机会。”

“这样他就能享受安吉尔的下次口交了。“ 扎克斯说着，安吉尔闻言克制地笑了下。

“真有趣，“ 萨菲罗斯说，“我很惊讶安吉尔居然让你把这张卡加进去了，如果不止一个人能享受到‘板’的特权，这个游戏是有可能陷入混乱的。”

“没有任何办法能阻止杰内西斯偷走你的聚焦点，“ 安吉尔叹着气，“ 我很抱歉。”

游戏继续了下去。扎克斯的巧克力线扩展到了萨菲罗斯背部，所以他使用了“蜡烛”道具卡。萨菲罗斯一动不动地保持着姿势，等待着疼痛的到来。项圈压迫着他的喉咙，不时还能看到臀瓣间银色的肛塞。当扎克斯用滴蜡沿着他的脊椎划出一条长线的时候，萨菲罗斯的身体紧绷着颤抖，指甲更深地抠进桌面，明显在逐渐失去他的自控力。

接下来是克劳德。 他不得不把肛塞拿出来，但魔石的特性还是允许他多玩两回合。第一个回合，他投出了一个奇数，然后是数字2. 

他走过去坐在萨菲罗斯面前，靠近他。

“你知道现在的你有多么好看吗？“ 他轻声说着，萨菲罗斯好奇地看向他，“这就是我热爱这个游戏的原因之一，我永远享受像现在这样安静的时刻。”

克劳德继续着，声音低沉：“当我能静静地看着你，你的身体，你的每一个动作，你自制而冷静的模样，和你失控时颤抖的模样。“

”这是什么？“ 萨菲罗斯问道，声音因为这些赞美而透露出喜悦。

“我从来没有想过我能够看到这一切，从来没想过我能够有机会靠近你。“

“克劳德……“

“每当我看到你像现在的样子，我总会感叹你是多么的美丽，而我又是多么的幸运。我愿意为你做任何事，你知道吗？任何事。“

”我会说声‘谢谢’的，“萨菲罗斯说，” 如果你说的这些不是为了赚取点数的话。“

克劳德露出个狡黠的微笑，但没有打破他的角色：“我所说的这些并不是只为了点数。“

”哦他当然不是了，“ 杰内西斯讽刺着，“ 我们都知道你的‘赞美癖’， 萨菲。”

安吉尔伸手敲了杰内西斯一下，扎克斯抱怨着每次他们在一起时杰内西斯总会毁掉任何浪漫的氛围。但萨菲罗斯只是看着克劳德。

“所以‘情话“是你的主意？“ 他问道。

”也许。“

”你真是残忍，“ 萨菲罗斯喃喃着，但他的表情让这句话听起来并不像控诉，“你就不害怕下次我们立场转换时，我用这招来对付你吗？”

克劳德的双颊在他的注视下变红了。

“等时候到了，我们会知道的。“

在他的第二回合，克劳德使用了大号震动棒的道具卡。其他三人都急切而期待地看着他绕过桌子，在粗大的紫色玩具上涂上润滑剂。这是杰内西斯的特殊藏品之一，不仅因为它有着几种 震动模式，还因为它有“射精”的功能。只要在特定的空间里装上一定量胶体，然后在一边按下远程操作的按钮。

萨菲罗斯在震动棒插入体内的时候努力坚持住了，但当克劳德将震动的开关打开时，再维持不动就成了不可能的事，他的身体猛地向前倾，手在桌面上打了下滑，险些摔倒在桌上。一些汗水浮现在了身体上，随着玩具贴着敏感的肉壁震动着，他的双腿不住地颤抖着。  
“保留五个回合。“ 克劳德告诉他。

“盖亚，“ 萨菲罗斯咬着牙，阴茎开始抽动着，几滴前液从阴茎前端渗出，落到桌面上。

“这个道具的规则，“ 扎克斯宣布着，” 是每次我们让你叫出声，克劳德都会按下‘射精’的按钮。“

”你们就是不打算轻易放过我，是不是？“萨菲罗斯笑着，但声音紧绷。

“你希望我们放过你吗？“克劳德反问道。

萨菲罗斯瞪了他一眼，他的脸颊因为体内涌动的快感而浮现出红晕。然后他看向杰内西斯。

“我真感到惊讶……你没有选择替代我，“ 他继续说着，但后穴粗大的震动棒影响着他，“这可是……嗯啊，你最喜欢的玩具之一。”

“现在你知道我喜欢它的原因了，“杰内西斯露出甜蜜而邪恶的笑容，“ 但接下来还有更棒的事。”

“呃哦，“ 扎克斯说着，特意看向正拿起骰子的安吉尔，“ 我很好奇你说的是什么事。”

“听着，“安吉尔说，“我能投出和上一轮一样的组合的概率是非常小的。”

骰子滚过桌面，是数字1。

“奇数，“杰内西斯看上去过于兴奋了，”再投一次。“

每个人都在注视着骰子了，虽然萨菲罗斯除了尽力忍耐外基本没有多余的精力，骰子滚到他的手边，是数字6。

“我的天啊。“ 扎克斯叫喊着，杰内西斯双手放在脑袋后，满足地靠在沙发边上，克劳德咬着嘴唇，向安吉尔露出一个傻兮兮地笑容，而安吉尔看着有点惊慌。

“有人能为我解释下这个点数的意思吗？“ 萨菲罗斯问着，声音低哑。

“‘6’ 代表着阴茎，亲爱的，“ 杰内西斯说，“但是不用担心，我会替代你的，以免你感到羞耻。“

＊＊＊

安吉尔站起身，扎克斯和克劳德吵闹地欢呼着。萨菲罗斯趴在桌面上，压抑着体内增长的快感，看着杰内西斯跪在安吉尔面前，头稍往后仰起，手放在他的皮带上。

解开金属扣和腰带，拉下裤链，安吉尔勃起的巨物弹了出来，浮起的血管遍布粗壮的性器，然后一点一点地被吞入到杰内西斯口中。萨菲罗斯看着他们，其他两人则在兴奋地拍着桌子。

面前这幅景象让萨菲罗斯移不开双眼，杰内西斯的手握着安吉尔的腰，微微摇晃着脑袋，让口中粗大的阴茎更深地插入到喉咙里。安吉尔的大手抓着他的头发，不时松开，紧握着。他们不知羞耻的结合，以及肉穴里无休止地折磨着他的假阳具开始侵蚀他仅剩的自制力。没过多久他把脑袋埋在臂弯，发出声无助的呻吟，不让自己再去看那副诱人的景象，射精的冲动已经开始聚集了，他只能用力咬着牙，努力地把这股冲动压制着。

克劳德在这个时候按下了按钮。

快感热浪袭卷了他的身体，玩具的底部膨胀着，然后在肠壁内射出一股浓厚的胶体。没有比这更沮丧的事了，在这种时候不能感受到身后另一个人温暖的肉体，只能被孤零零地留在桌面上，脸深深地埋在手臂间，手指无助地抓着他散乱地头发。体内过多的液体顺着他的大腿根留下，他不再压抑地发出呻吟。

“这感觉很好，不是吗？“

萨菲罗斯抬起头，杰内西斯正笑着看向他，一边把安吉尔还未发泄的阴茎放回他的裤子中。安吉尔明显在克制着脸上极度沮丧的表情，不得不结束了他长达5分钟的回合。但这就是游戏的方式，一次接一次的挑逗，直到快感积压到即使一次轻微的触碰都能够爆发。

杰内西斯心满意足地坐回到他的位置，抓起骰子。所有人都艰难地忍耐着体内的情欲和冲动，被萨菲罗斯现在濒临崩溃的姿态吸引着。他的膝盖一定已经开始酸痛了，为了保持平衡而更宽地分开，背部向前倾斜，用手肘勉强支撑着身体，长长的银发乱成一团，散步在他的手臂和后背，在桌面上形成弯状，几缕发丝被汗水粘在他的脸上。

骰子滚过桌面的声音提醒着他们游戏仍然在进行中，克劳德看上去想直接把萨菲罗斯扯到客厅的地板上，扎克斯一手压在他腿上，告诉他不要轻举妄动。

数字2。

杰内西斯拿出一张卡: “双倍奖励卡，第一个回合……我决定用这张。“ 他放下另一张卡后，对扎克斯说：” 帮我把皮绳递过来。“

萨菲罗斯魔晄的双眼瞪着他低吼着：“你敢……“

杰内西斯露出了笑容：“亲爱的，我不认为你现在处在发号施令的位置上。“

皮绳一半是皮革，一半是银链，在扎克斯越过萨菲罗斯布满着滴蜡的后背递给杰内西斯的时候发出碰撞声。杰内西斯接了过来，然后再次投出了骰子。

数字3.

围绕桌子的气氛已经紧绷到了极点，杰内西斯又投了一次来决定将要使用的身体部位。

“嘴。“ 克劳德说着，声音透露着欲望。

杰内西斯把所有的时间卡丢了出来，至少有五分钟。然后他站了起来，在所有人的目光下走到萨菲罗斯的面前。他把皮绳拴在萨菲罗斯戴着的项圈上，然后把他扯了起来。萨菲罗斯现在跪在他身前，手抓着杰内西斯的腰，两人热切地看着对方。

杰内西斯又扯了一次，萨菲罗斯被拽着往前挪了一下，膝盖几乎来到了桌子的边缘。他赤裸的身体紧贴着杰内西斯，硬挺的阴茎低着杰内西斯的胯部。他太高了，以至于在这个姿势上正好和杰内西斯在同一高度，他半张的嘴发出些急促的喘息，然后杰内西斯吻住了他，一边扯着皮绳让项圈挤压着萨菲罗斯的喉咙。

他们都知道杰内西斯非常擅长接吻，都安静地看着，欣赏着萨菲罗斯的身体紧贴磨蹭着杰内西斯衣着整齐的身体，他的手指紧抓入杰内西斯腰间，随着杰内西斯入侵着他的嘴。他们在这个瞬间都在感激着，能够拥有这两位美丽的人出现在他们的生命中。萨菲罗斯在杰内西斯嘴中呻吟着，声音被项圈压迫，克劳德再次按下了按钮。

萨菲罗斯发出声窒息般的叫声，随着玩具又一次在体内喷发，温暖的胶体填满了肠壁。如果不是杰内西斯用力地抓着皮绳，他可能就要瘫倒下来了。腹部积攒的情热让他再也不能控制住射精的冲动。他的手抓着杰内西斯的肩膀，在高潮的时候紧紧抱着他，精液弄脏了他的衣服。随着一股股精液的涌出，他贴着杰内西斯的嘴不住喘息着，放弃了所有压抑。扎克斯这次没有阻止克劳德走了过去，一边抚摸着萨菲罗斯遍布着蜡痕的后背，一边揉捏着他的臀部，将后穴的震动棒压得更深。

“你上次说什么来着？“ 杰内西斯喘着气，“你可以用一个吻就可以让我高潮？”

“你这是作弊，“ 萨菲罗斯说，双眼紧闭着，“这全是那个道具的功劳。”

“哦？ 是这样吗？“ 杰内西斯说着，“安吉尔，作为这里的裁判，你的结论是？“

安吉尔抚摸着萨菲罗斯的大腿，声音粗哑；“我想，我们需要好好解决这个问题，我是说在卧室里解决。”

萨菲罗斯看着他，余下的体力只够他露出一个微笑。

＊＊＊

玩具，皮带和润滑剂的瓶子扔在他们共有的大床上。萨菲罗斯躺在床中央，陷在被褥里，带着红肿和淤青的身体上是他的爱人们交叉的手臂，他们在周围拥抱着他，努力挤成一团，身体上的汗滴和其他液体蹭在床单上。

黎明的阳光照射进屋，萨菲罗斯睁开双眼，看见安吉尔躺在他的面前，注视着他，带着宠溺而餍足的表情。

“所以？“ 安吉尔轻声说，“第一次作为‘板’的体验是？”

萨菲罗斯露出嘲讽的表情。

“我认为需要重新进行比赛，“他说，“因为无法决定这次的胜利者是谁，而且我们还没有用到绳子的道具卡，还有刀具的。“

安吉尔笑了：“我可以认为你是玩得很开心了。“ 他看着萨菲罗斯克制地微微绷紧了下颚，一个小小的微笑浮现在他的薄唇。安吉尔无法抗拒地靠近，一手抚摸着他的后颈，让两人的额头靠在一起。

“总会有机会的。“ 他说。

End


End file.
